Journal of an Academy Student
by ChuChu0
Summary: We all know the points of views of the main protagonists of Duel Academy, however we never know how regular students feel about these characters. These are drabbles of entries made by Joey Woods as he gives his point of view of each protagonist in Yugioh GX.
1. Chapter 1: Jaden Yuki P1

**These are a series of drabbles of what an ordinary Duel Academy student thinks of every character in the series. They shall be seen as journal entries, basically he writing his thoughts out. This will take place before the GX Tournament, so characters after this event will not be included. I gladly take constructive criticism to improve your read.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jaden Yuki<strong>_

* * *

><p>Out of all my time at Duel Academy, he's the friendliest of everyone. All I can see him is a smile on his face while dueling with others, winning or not. Especially after his first duel against Zane Truesdale, I was surprised he wasn't even fazed much after that event. Ya he may have learned something new, but that was an intense battle. Something that surprised me very much is the fact that I saw him dueling on top of a volcano, thank you uncontrollable bladder! My roommate was oddly taking a shower during the night after staying over curfew.<p>

Anyways, he was battling a man with a mask over his face along with a black coat. He seemed very familiar, however I never got to know who that man was. That's all I got to see as there was a sudden flashlight heading my way, I didn't want to get into trouble with any of the administrators, so I just ran inside and hid myself under the covers.

To conclude this entry, I have to say I want to duel Jaden Yuki. I've always wanted to have an enjoyable duel where either me or my opponent can lose and still have a good time. My lantern in the room is getting dimmer as I write these few last words. I can't turn on the lights in the room without waking up my roommate. Jaden Yuki is one of those few duelists who can bring a smile to your face as you duel with them. I wish I can write more, but for now I will have to say this journal entry is now concluded… maybe if I get to know him a little more we can share more than a friendship with each other…

**Any thoughts as well as what you think of the student who wrote this journal entry, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Syrus Truesdale P1

**Well I'm actually updating these very quickly, however time to explain what a drabble is. A drabble is a short chapter in which is usually 1,000 words or less. You can look up the real definition on the urban dictionary. Time to reply to reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>iloveyugiohGX93<strong>**: I don't know if you actually read the story, please read the top of this chapter to understand what I mean. Please actually give me better criticism so I know what to actually improve on. Anyways, thanks for trying to help in the fewest.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syrus Truesdale<strong>_

I have to say, he's a huge laughing stock whenever I see him. He seems a little closeted to himself when he battles with others, however I do respect him in some ways. Even though it seems like to me that he struggles in his duels, he is very confident.

Once I entered Duel Academy, I was entirely surprised to the fact that Syrus Truesdale was the brother of one of the greatest elite duelists, Zane Truesdale! You would think that Syrus would have inherited the pure righteous skills Zane Truesdale has to offer all of us. Maybe it will take him a little more time until his true potential is released.

Jaden's and Syrus' friendship seems a little odd for me. Jaden is an outgoing duelist while Syrus seems more of the bystander rooting those who are dueling on the sidelines. I seriously believe that I'm bipolar while having these mixed views I have of Syrus. He gets to spend so much time with Jaden… Seriously almost every duel I see Jaden have, Syrus is there!

Anyways I'll end off this journal entry before I begin to yell in rage… LIKE SERIOULSY WHY CAN'T ME AND JADEN BY LIKE THAT!

**That ends off another journal entry. Please give constructive criticism! **


End file.
